Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting clip or clamp for securing a cellular phone or the like, such as in a vehicle.
Related Art
Cellular phones and GPS units are commonly carried by users in vehicles. But the use of such cellular phones and GPS units while driving can be distracting and dangerous.